Clay
Clay is an Overwatch hero who focuses on disruption and stealth. He is the brother of Clover Appearance Clay wears an black shirt with its top button undone. He wears a red waist coat with white buttons. On his waist coat he wears a pin of a white butterfly. Clay has a brown side part hairstyle. He has green eyes and a mole on his right cheek. Personality Clay is a naively kind hearted man and has an admiration for his superiors. Clay is polite but has an awkward sense of humor but is respected and liked despite his common grumpiness. Before becoming an agent of Overwatch Clay was an Entomologist who specialised in butterflies but he chose to join Overwatch because he believed he had a higher purpose with them. He is also shy and sensitive but becomes the opposite of this when drunk. He is close to his sister Iris (code named Clover) and the pair are regarded as inseparable despite their squabbles. Despite his good nature, Clay is efficient is the battlefield despite only working as a recruiter. One of Clay's hobbies is gently capturing Butterflies to draw them and he would release them after drawing them, another hobby is philosophy. Backstory Clay was raised in a post war society but he didn't understand the prejudice towards Omnics, even as an adult he still didn't understand but fearfully kept his head down to focus on his studies. While having a drink at a local bar, Clay protected an Omnic who was being harassed by several thugs, after failed attempts of reasoning with the thugs, he was forced to fight alongside the Omnic to defeat the thugs. After the fight Clay drunkenly gave a speech about egalitarianism but it embarrassed him when he woke up the next day. Having seen Clay's prowess and speech, Winston offered Clay a place in Overwatch as its recruiter and special agent. Clay joined and became a motivational speaker for new recruits and would help them come to peace with their histories. However one day Overwatch was attacked by a Talon group who infiltrated Overwatch as recruits and Clay was forced to kill his recruits. Clay volunteered to go undercover as a Talon agent, he faked his death and assumed the identity of one of the Talon infiltrators. After spending 4 years as a Talon agent but was forced to leave after Sombra discovered his identity. He joined his sister Iris and began a long journey to return to Overwatch with his dark secrets because Talon used their connections to make him and Iris wanted criminals on red alert. Will Clay and Iris return to Overwatch with their data? Abilities * Transparancy: Clay can turn invisible and run to a different location. When he does this he gives a small shockwave that damages enemies within the 2 meter radius. This takes 12 seconds to recharge and does 5 points of damage. * Backstab: Clay stabs his target with his knife, causing 45 points of damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * Butterfly Kick: Clay uses a butterfly kick to stun opponents for 5 seconds. This does 60 points of damage and takes 18 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Butterfly Effect''' ''' Clay can deploy a turret mine. When they are stepped on or activated when a target is within a 4 meter radius then they will do 300 points of damage to those within the radius. The only to step on it is to land it. Weapon Clay uses an automatic pistol that can do a total of 30 to 60 points of damage to the target. Trivia * Clay's appearance was based on a red admiral butterfly * His ultimate is named after the Butterfly effect which is about the dangers of small effects causing larger problems. * Clay was inspired by Harry Hart from Kingsman. * Clay was originally named Manhattan. * Clay has hay fever. * His hobby of drawing butterflies was based on Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride. * His knife is called a Butterfly Knife * Clay's ultimate was based on Bastions original idea for an ultimate * Butterfly kick belonged to another hero named Dante before it was given to Clay for the butterfly motif * Clay's ultilmate symbol is a butterfly skull. * A white butterfly was chosen as a pin because white butterflies are associated with souls and protection.